For Yazzi
by Shnee
Summary: Okay another Smut ::grin:: this one for me deary Yazzi using Amy and Sirius from Define Love again cos they're just so addictive! Once again, turn back if own weak bladder!


**To my dearest Yazzi because she likes the pairing and its fun to fantasise :: grin :: love you deary!! Xx**

"Come on, it'll be fun," Sirius teased Amy, his hand slipping under her top and settling on her tummy, gently massaging around her tummy button to coax her.

Amy closed her eyes and silently urged Sirius' hand to travel lower, not caring that they were sitting in the library among fellow students. "I don't know…" she trailed off, biting her lip and opening her eyes to look at him, not fully convinced. "Remus definitely said you could use it?"

Sirius nodded, smirking, "he gave me the password, how else could he say he was alright with it?"

Amy continued to bite her lip, glancing about her to make sure no one was listening. "It's just so wild," she whispered, mortified as she thought over the idea once more.

Sirius linked his fingers with hers, his other hand stroking her abdomen as it gradually lowered itself, bordering her skirt and brushing her underwear, causing Amy to whimper quietly. Without a word, she jumped to her feet and dragged Sirius out of the library and up to the statue of Boris the Bewildered.

Staring at Sirius and narrowing her eyes in her impatience for him to open the door, Amy rushed past him the second the words left his mouth, barging through the door and stopping by the large bath tub. Not wasting any time at all, Amy slipped off her clumpy shoes, stuffed her socks in said shoes, watching Sirius lock the door, and hurriedly told him to fill the bath.

Once the bath was filled to the brim and the room was so steamy that Amy was sweating, Sirius wrapped his arms around the petite girl, kissing her neck and running his index finger along the exposed line of skin between her shirt and skirt. She reached up and stroked his rough cheek with her slender finger, slowly turning round and reaching for the hem of his sloppily worn shirt. Pulling it up and over his head, she reached for his belt buckle, though was foiled in her attempts as he ran his finger once more along her waist line, before lifting her shirt over her head and running his finger along the outline of her curvy breasts.

Closing her eyes and sighing, Amy leaned up and captured his lips, breathing in his scent as she wrapped her arms around his neck, going up on her tiptoes to press herself against him. She felt his hands encircle her waist, rubbing her skin with his rough fingers and slipping under her skirt, eventually sliding round the back and unzipping it. Amy's skirt fell, tracing her hips, her knees, her shins, until it eventually hit the floor with a gentle whoosh, though Amy hardly notice.

Stepping out of the skirt and pressing herself closer to Sirius, she reached for his belt buckle and unclasped it, blushing at the sound of the zipper. When Amy felt Sirius' silk boxers against her thigh, she reached back and unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the floor next to her with a clink. Pulling away from Sirius, Amy smiled mischievously and hooked her thumbs on her thin pants, pushing them down until finally, she stood naked in front of Sirius. Before he could get an eyeful, however, she stepped to the side of the bath and sat down, gently sliding into the warm water and sighing.

She heard a soft splash and felt Sirius' hands on her waist, gently pulling her back to lean on his chest. Amy let her head drop back onto his shoulder, whimpering as his hand lowered below her tummy button and settled between her legs. She gasped as he gently massaged the spot; sending heat waves vibrating throughout her body and making her want more. She swirled round, feeling the water whoosh against her naked body as she faced Sirius, still feeling his hand between her legs and she moaned, leaning her head against his chest.

He nudged her backwards; with every nudge he rubbed, creating a louder moan, until Amy was against the wall. Removing his hand, Sirius replaced it with his leg, propping her against the wall behind her and hitching her off her feet and making her gasp. Wanting more, Amy wrapped her arms around Sirius' neck and lifted her legs up and encircled his waist, the water following her every move as she settled over him.

She felt his hands on her hips, holding her up and at the same time, slowly lowering her onto his arousal. Amy felt the familiar openness as Sirius adjusted himself, gently nudging deeper into her. With every thrust into her, Amy felt her insides tighten with the pressure that was amounting at an alarming rate, threatening to explode. Feeling the ecstasy couldn't possibly taste any better, Amy gasped as Sirius cupped her left breast in his hand, squeezing and rubbing with every thrust, and eventually, he ducked and captured her breast with his mouth, sucking and nibbling on her erect nipple.

Feeling she couldn't hold it in any longer, Amy moaned, unable to stop, as with every thrust her moan grew louder and huskier. She pushed further onto Sirius, feeling her orgasm reach its climax, she cried out, feeling the heat in her own voice. An earth shaking tremble rattled down her spine and legs, her whole body shuddering to firm ground once more, Sirius following, his breathing heavy and his heart speeding.

Shifting gently off him, Amy leaned forward, trying to control her erratic breathing against his sweaty chest, not minding the gentle lap of warm water against her now boiling skin.

"Well," she gasped, feeling her heart beat begin to slow down. "I think I'll listen to your ideas more often."

Sirius chuckled against her neck, bestowing a small kiss below her ear, "I'm game if you are, love."

**A/N-Hope you sqiuirmed!! Review! Xx**


End file.
